The invention relates to a system for deicing the nose cone of an aircraft turbojet, said turbojet having a bearing which supports, in rotation and in thrust, a hollow low-pressure compressor shaft of axis Z-Z of the engine, said bearing being lubricated with oil by means of two nozzles.
In certain flight phases (climb, descent, approach), “icing” atmospheric conditions may be encountered if the ambient temperature becomes equal to or below zero Celsius and in the presence of supercooled water in clouds. These conditions may lead to unacceptable amounts of ice being deposited on the nose cone and require the installation of a system for deicing said nose cone.